My Pen Pals
by Atheris Squamigera
Summary: Hogwarts students are assigned Pen Pals over the summer to help foster better relationships with other wizarding schools all over the world. Harry finds that he might actually be making some life time friends and maybe a little bit more. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I am not for sure who I am going to pair Harry with. I am strongly leaning towards Krum, but I guess I'll just throw up a Poll later. _

**The Assignment **

* * *

The gloomy room just seemed to already add onto Harry's already depressive move. The bars on his window and the padlocked door made him feel like he was being held in captivity while getting fed through a cat flap did not help matters either. The worst thing about all of this was that it was only the first day back from Hogwarts. Harry decided that his summer was going to be _very _long and _very _boring. Harry also doubted he would be getting any letters from Hermione or Ron for that matter.

After Ginny's connection had been severed with Tom Riddle's Diary and the memory of Tom Riddle, Ginny had slipped into a coma. Madame Pomfrey had told them that the coma might be permanent due to the over exposure to the very dark magic taking Ginny's life force, according to her, severing the connection had created a magical backlash forcing Ginny into a magical coma to recover that had left her magical core severely depleted and Ginny close to death. Ron had blamed Ginny's current condition on Harry because he had been the one to destroy the Diary. Hermione on the other hand was traveling with her parents for the summer and would not be able to send him letters.

Sitting onto his bed, Harry pulled out his moleskin pouch out from his pocket. Before Hermione had ended up in the hospital because of the Basilisk, she had sent the pouch out to a shop that would put the Undetectable Extension Charm on it. It had only costed him ten gallons to get it done and have a muggle repelling charm placed on it as well. It held anything precious of Harry's and a few other things he wanted to have over the summer without his relatives knowing better.

Before school let out they had been given an assignment by the Headmaster, apparently he had entered the school into a Pen Pal Program with the rest of the school's in Europe, Asia, and even South America. They had been assigned three Pen Pals to write over the summer and the Headmaster had assured them that the Pen Pals had been picked randomly. They had been given an envelope folder holding everything they would need to know about their Pen Pal.

Harry withdrew the folder from his pouch and opened it. He coughed when a smoky cloud of dust exploded into his face, as the dust cleared he flipped the packet over and poured the contents onto the bed. A packet of papers held together by a sticking charm in the corner (much like a muggle staple), a plain looking pen, a plain looking journal, and an ink well all fell out. Harry picked up the packet of papers and quickly read them:

_Mr. Potter, _

_Your Pen Pals for this summer our Victor Krum from Durmstrang Institute, Severine Krijger from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Alexia Azevedo from Brazilian Wizarding School. The Journal in the packet is divided in three sections for each of your Pen Pals and the name of each student is on the dividers. The quill is a special inking quill that can change colors and record anything you speak if needed; it also translates your letter in a different language if needed. The ink well refills when emptied and is the only ink compatible with the quill. Do Not Lose Any Of These Items! If any item is lost, please send me a letter and they will be replaced. You will be spending a month in detention for losing anything. If there are any questions please send either Headmaster Dumbledore or I a letter. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry smiled when he saw the warning about losing anything that came into the set and then winced when he thought of poor Neville. He had no doubt that Neville would be spending a month in detention at the first of the year. Harry flipped the page over and continued to read.

_Instructions:_

_To personalize your journal touch your wand to the cover and picture what you want it to look like and then tap the circle in the middle of the journal. If you wish to change it latter on there should be a circle within the cover to change it you must repeat the process. _

_The journal can be password protected. To do so, after your journal has been personalized, place your hand on the cover and say, "I wish to choose a password." You should hear a beeping noise and then the journal will ask you to say your password before it is confirming it. You cannot change your password after this so choose wisely. If you forget your password, please send a letter to your Head of House. _

_The quill can also be personalized. Tap your wand on the pen twice while thinking of what you wish your quill will look like. You can repeat this process as much as you like by simply repeating the process over. To change ink color tap your wand on the ink well and think of the color you wish to write in. This can be repeated as many times as you like. _

_To send your letter to your Pen Pal after writing it: Press your pointer finger on the letter and say send. Your will be notified by a response from a Pen Pal because your journal will glow green. _

_If you have any problems with anything contact the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, or your head of house. _

Harry thought that all the steps seemed simple and easy enough, but he would double check before he did anything just to be sure. Flipping to the next page he found that it was information on his Pen Pals.

_Pen Pals Introduction: _

_Victor Krum _(Below his name was a picture of a young male who clearly was not enjoying getting his picture taken in the first place by the look on his face. He was stout and tall with broad shoulders, given him an intimidating presence. He had sharp features, but they were the ruggedly handsome type. His eyes were black and looked bottomless in the picture. His hair was a rich, dark brown shade that reminded Harry of Dark chocolate and cut short. In the picture he wore what Harry supposed was the uniform at his school.)

_Will be turning sixteen soon on August 12__th__ and will be entering his sixth year of schooling. He plays Quidditch and is in the Dueling Club at his school. His favorite subjects or Defense, Dueling, and Combat class. _

_Severine Krijger _(Below his name was a serious looking male in a picture. He was quite burly for a teenager and was tall; the teen reminded Harry of the body guards you saw in movies. His skin was an exotic mocha shade that contrasted nicely with his iridescent purple eyes. Harry wondered if they were actually his true eye color or if it was magically altered, either way it was pretty cool. His face was regal looking and the only thing that seemed out of place was the small scar on his jaw bone that started just below his libs and tilted towards his ear. It was only an inch long, but Harry decided it gave Severine character. His curly hair was a light caramel shade that framed his face. He was wearing what seemed to be his school's uniform as well.)

_Will be turning fourteen on September 7__th__and will be entering his fourth year of schooling. He is in the Potions Club, The Dueling Club, and The Rune Magic Club. His favorite subjects are potions, Runes, and Arithmacy. _

_Alexia Azevedo _(Below the name was a beautiful girl standing by herself waving to the camera. She was of medium build and height. Her skin reminded him of the Spanish people he had seen in England. Her hair held ringlets and was a mess of black curls; he noticed that these curls were less frizzy than Hermione's bushy hair. Her eyes were a light golden tone that seemed to complement her. Her face was heart shape with high cheek bones and a pet nose with freckles across her cheeks. She was wearing blue jeans and a white T-Shirt.)

_Will be turning thirteen on November 23__rd__ and will be entering her third year of schooling. She is the Creature Club and on the Soccer team at her school. Her favorite subjects are Magical Creatures and Charms. _

The next page just told Harry that if he had any problems that to contact the Headmaster or McGonagall. If vaguely read over it already getting the point before placing the packet back on the bed. Picking up his moleskin pouch, Harry fished though it until he felt the handle of his wand against his hand and swiftly pulled it out.

Placing his wand at the center of the journal he followed the instructions in the packet and was amazed by the changes in the book. The journal was now leather and the cover was still black, but 'Hadrian James Potter' was inked in a startling green that was almost the same shade as his eyes. Before his name was the Potter Crest in intricate detail. The Crest was gold and red with a sword and wand crossing and a griffin standing proud much like their house crest. The family motto was written below the crest in Latin (Vi et armis protegere vivo usque tueri) or _'I live by force and by arms to protect or defend until the end_'.

The journal also had a latch that would unlock when he placed the password on it. The lock was a snake that winded through two metal rings to form an Ouroboros with emerald green eyes. The inside of the diary had color changing pages, but currently they were green and lined with snakes on the sides of them. Harry was pretty sure that it was perfect.

Now all he needed to do was send a letter to his Pen Pals.

* * *

_A/n: Thanks for reading the first chapter and please review! I looking to update every week, if not more often. _


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you, Lala! I put your review in the google translater so I could read it, but don't worry because I don't plan on abandoning this story anytime soon. **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Dear Victor Krum, _

_My name is Hadrian, but everyone usually calls me Harry. I honestly do not care which one you use. We got packets telling the basics of our Pen Pals, but you may have not gotten one. I go to Hogwarts and I just finished my second year of schooling. I enjoy Defense against the Dark Arts and flying. I also play on the house team as a seeker and have since first year. I also enjoy gardening and cooking to an extent. I am also in Gryffindor, one of the four houses that Hogwarts is divided into, but I almost got into Slytherin. My two best friends Ron and Hermione are pretty great. Ron is very good at chess, but a little jealous at times. Hermione is very 'bookish' and has a brilliant mind. _

_What's Durmstrang Institute like? When I was introduced to the magical world I did not even think to look up any other schools, so I am a little curious. Do you speak English by any change and if not what is your native language? What are your hobbies? _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Hadrian James Potter_

Harry looked over the letter very slowly for any mistakes. He was actually surprised to find none and was satisfied. He quickly pressed his finger to the letter and said send. The letter glowed orange in color before the glow disappeared. Satisfied with having sent his first letter out to his Pen Pals he flipped to the next section and started writing his next letter.

_Dear Severine Krijger, _

_My name is Hadrian, but everyone usually calls me Harry. I honestly do not care which one you use. We got packets telling the basics of our Pen Pals, but you may have not gotten one. I go to Hogwarts and I just finished my second year of schooling. I enjoy Defense against the Dark Arts and flying. I also play on the house team as a seeker and have since first year. I also enjoy gardening and cooking to an extent. I am also in Gryffindor, one of the four houses that Hogwarts is divided into, but I almost got into Slytherin. My two best friends Ron and Hermione are pretty great. Ron is very good at chess, but a little jealous at times. Hermione is very 'bookish' and has a brilliant mind._

_What is your school like? Hogwarts is magnificent in its own right, but I was wondering what yours look liked. Do you speak English? If not what is your native tongue? What do you do in your spare time? Do you have any hobbies? _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Hadrian James Potter_

Harry briefly looked over the letter before sending it and continuing to the next section.

_Dear Alexia Azevedo, _

_Your name I very pretty and I honestly have no idea how to pronounce your last name. My name is Hadrian, but everyone usually calls me Harry. I honestly do not care which one you use. I go to Hogwarts which takes students from Britain and nearby areas. My favorite classes are Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, but I also play on one of the school Quidditch teams as a seeker. I just got done with my second year of schooling. _

_So I was wondering what your school is like? I have never even heard about it until the Pen Pal program was set up. It must be brilliant living in South America! England is pretty boring. What do you do in your spare time? What's your native tongue? What do you do for fun? _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Hadrian James Potter_

~o0o~

It was very hot outside, like heat wave of the century hot, but did that stop the Dursleys from forcing him outside? No of course not and did any of the neighbors say anything? No of course they didn't because Harry was no better than a criminal. Sometimes, like now, he really, _really _hated his relatives. It was just way to hot outside for anyone.

Harry was sitting under the tree having finished his yard work for the day. Aunt Petunia at least let him drink out of the house out back where no one could see him, but other than that he wasn't given anything to eat or drink. With an annoyed sigh, Harry climbed up into the tree and sat on one of the branches were no one would be able to see him.

Sometime he really wished he did not have to be here. His relatives hated him and abused him regularly without anyone stepping in to do anything. If he had a house he would be able to live on his own perfectly fine and would be able to do what he wanted. Harry had heard many of the Purebloods going on and on about their summer homes which made him wonder if his family had any other properties. Harry suddenly felt the proverbial light bulb turn on upstairs as he got an idea.

If his family had other properties than he could escape the Dursleys! He could also by a house if he got an aging potion from the potions shop in Diagon Alley… he just had to get their first. He remembered Hermione saying something about a night bus. Harry crawled out of the tree and stood by the side of the road. He quickly pulled his moleskin wand out of his bag and held it up.

With a loud bang a double decker appeared in front of Harry, inside was a blond headed girl chewing bubble gum and blasting rock music. She asked for money and pointed to the cash box near her seat. "Where are you heading, sir?" Her voice, Harry decided, was very high and way to cheerful.

"Diagon Alley." Harry replied and climbed into one of the seats. He almost fell of his seat when the bus took off and threw the seat around. He was surprised to see some people even sleeping on the bus. Harry decided that these people were probably insane, as he could barely hold on.

In no time the bus stopped out in front of the Leaky Cauldron and Harry almost ran off the bus in his haste to get off. When the bus disappeared he was sure that the girl was laughing at him. Irritated he walked into the Leaky Cauldron and quickly pulled his wand out to tap the correct bricks on the entrance way to Diagon Alley. Just like the first time he was here Harry felt amazed by the view because no matter how old he got it still amazed him… it was magic after all.

Harry decided he would explore after getting done at Gringotts. The guards were standing in the entrance way and Harry recognized one of them from the first time he had been here. "Hello, Griphook." Harry said politely, getting a confused looking nod from the guard. "Hello, Mr. Potter." Griphook said before turning to a stature again.

Going up to the desk the goblins sat at he stopped in front of one labeled 'Help center'. The goblin looked up and sneered, "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if there was a way I could find out if my family had any properties and how much was in my vault."

"Let me see your key." The goblin demanded, Harry quickly pulled the key out of his moleskin pouch and handed it over to the goblin.

"Let me get your account Manager, Mr. Potter." The goblin said.

"Thank you, Mr. ….?"

"My name is Whiplash." The goblin was looking oddly, but quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper before folding it into a swan and sending it on its merry way.

Two minutes later an older goblin appeared and looked at Whiplash. The two goblins began to talk in rapidly in a language he could not understand, but it fascinated him. "Well Mr. Potter lets head to my office. We have many things to talk about." The goblin said.

"Have a good day, Whiplash." He said before following after the other goblin missing Whiplash's confused face and a scary smile that appeared.

The walked out of the main part of Gringotts to a large hallway filled with doors. The goblin went all the way down the hall to the fifth door and quickly walked in. Harry followed after him and was amazed by all the room.

The floor had some type of fur rug, the furniture was all made of dark wood and Harry was sure that the chairs had dragon leather on them. The walls were decorated in paintings showing gruesome battle scenes and there was a battle axe behind the goblin on the wall.

The goblin motioned for him to sit down and he took the chair with a smile. "Mr. Potter I must ask why you have chosen to ignore my missives to you these past years." The goblin said in an angry voice.

"What missives? I have not received any missives from the bank, that's why I came here to find out what I had." Harry said in a confused voice.

"Are you sure you have not received any letters, Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked.

"No, sir. I would have been here sooner or replied if I got any missives from Gringotts." Harry replied truthfully.

The goblin nodded before opening a draw from his desk. He pulled out a bowl, a cup of powder, parchment, and a dagger engraved in runes. "I need a couple drops of blood to see all vaults and properties you have, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave the goblin his hand and watched as the goblin quickly cut it before facing his hand towards the bowl were he let his blood drop in it. After the goblin seemed satisfied with his amount of blood spilled the wound healed. The goblin than poured some of the odd colored powder into the bowl causing a cloud of smoke to appear. The goblin than chanted before pouring the contents of the bowl on the parchment paper and Harry was amazed as writing began to sprawl across the paper.

**Hadrian James Potter-Black**

**Parents:**

**James Potter (Deceased)**

**Lily Potter Nee Evans (Deceased)**

**Sirius Black (Blood Adopted)**

**Godparents:**

**Sirius Black **

**Severus Snape**

**Alice Longbottom**

**Vaults:**

**Potter Family Vault **

**Potter Trust Fund Vault**

**Black Family Vault**

**Black Heir Vault**

**Evans Vault**

**Gaunt Vault (by Conquest)**

**Riddle Vault (By Conquest)**

**Properties:**

**Potter Cottage (Godricks Hollow)**

**Black Water Cottage (Scotland)**

**Potter Manor (Unplottable)**

**Potter Beach House (Spain) **

**Hideaway Manor (Greenland)**

**Grimmuald Place Number 12 (Unplottable)**

**Black Manor (Unplottable)**

**Black Cottage (Unplottable)**

**Privet Drive Number Four (Surrey) **

**Riddle Manor **

Harry looked at the paper in amazement. Snape was his godfather? Why did he treat Harry so badly if he was Harry's Godfather? And who was Sirius Black? Harry looked at the goblin in front of him to see two folders sitting on the desk and two boxes.

"These folders contain all the information needed for both the Potter and Black Vaults and properties. Your parents are also in the Potter folder; do you wish to read them, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and the goblin once again dug through the folders before handing them over.

**I, James Charles Potter, of sound mind and under no influence state my will to be taken car after my death. So Mote it be. **

**To my Lovely, Darling Lily I am sorry to leave you for death, but I will see you again. Take care of our son Hadrian and make sure the marauders don't spoil him too much for me will you. Remember to teach Harry everything he needs and life. I give you everything and wish for you to stand in my stead as Potter regent by marriage. I love you, Lily. **

**To my son, Hadrian James Potter, I am sorry to have to leave you already. Please take care of your mother and make sure that Padfoot doesn't mope too much. When you turn eleven you will be made heir of the Potter family and hopefully your mother has showed you everything you need to know, but if by chance you are all alone and something has happened to all of us than I have a letter waiting for you. I love you son and I hope you do me proud. **

**To Sirius Black I give you our joke books. Please take of Lily and Harry both. Teach Harry everything he needs to know and be there for every step of the way. **

**To Remus Lupin, my furry friend, I give you a trust vault with the amount of 100,000 thousand gallons for anything you need. I also give you the old Black Water Cottage in Scotland; it's remote and even is set up for your night time adventures. Please make sure Sirius doesn't do anything to stupid and make sure Harry is doing okay, Moony. **

**To Peter Pettigrew if we are dead than you are in prison for betraying us. If we died from other causes than please take care of everything for us and I am glad that you became the secret keeper for us. **

**To Severus Snape, I am sorry for everything I did to you as a child. I was very wrong to treat you that way. Please take care of Lily and Harry. Lily assigned you as Harry's godfather as a reason. She knew that you would take care of him and would help out balance Sirius influence. She also knew that if anything happened to her than you would take care of Harry if Sirius wasn't there either. To show my true remorse I am going to give you some of the very valuable potion ingredients in the Potter Vault and the old potion tombs that are hard to find. I am truly sorry; Severus and I hope you forgive me in time. **

Harry was almost in tears by the end. Severus Snape was his godfather, but why had he done this to Harry? He was nothing more than a bully to Harry and his friends. Did he hate Harry for some other reason? Shaking the feelings away, Harry started to read his mother's will.

**I, Lillian Hope Potter Nee Evans, of sound body and mind do declare that everything in this will to be my final wish in death. So mote it be. If we are dead than that means that Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us to the Dark Lord Voldemort's and given away our hiding place. I do damn you into the pits of Hell Peter if you have done so. Secret Keepers are supposed to protect, not kill the people their hiding. **

**Too James Potter, my husband, I give you everything of mine and hope you can get along with Severus without me for Harry's sake. I am sorry I have left you so early in life and will wait for you in the afterlife. Teach our son everything he needs to know and make sure he can protect himself. Please give him the journals out of my vault when he turns eleven. **

**Too Hadrian Potter, my beloved son, I give you everything in the Evans Vault. I love you Harry and I am sorry that I cannot be there for you today. I hope James, Severus, Sirius, Alice, and Remus help you grow up a great man. I have left you my journals and other things in my vault. Please take care of yourself for me, son. **

**Too Sirius Black, you better teach my son to be a great man Sirius or I will hunt you done in the afterlife to take my revenge! Take care of the boys, will you? James needs your strength and Harry will need someone as well. You also need to leave Severus alone and get along with him for Harry's sake, he is a good man. **

**To Remus Lupin, my old friend. Make sure that Sirius and James don't go overboard with Harry in my absence. Teach little Harry to take one moment at a time. **

**To Severus Snape, my dearest and oldest friend, I forgive you. I am sorry that I left you by yourself like I did and hope you will forgive me in my single mindness. Take care of Harry for me and make sure he knows I love him. I also give you my hope chest and may it ease your pain. I also give you a copy of my potion journals and hope you teach everything you know to Harry. **

**To Alice Longbottom I leave a letter and my protection necklace to you. Please help give Harry the maternal guide in life for me. I hope Neville and Harry won't give you too much trouble in life. I also give you back that set of jewelry of yours. **

Harry was crying by the time he was done reading his mother's will. He needed to find who Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were. He also needed to know if they were alive and if they were why they did not raise him like they should of. From what he understood Neville was raised by his grandmother, but did not know what had happens to his parents. He would have to give Neville the necklace and jewelry his mother was going to give Neville's mother.

"Do you wish to send a statement to the Auror Apartment?" The goblin asked.

Harry looked up startled, "Why would I do that?"

"Sirius Black has been imprisoned for years because they have thought him to be the secret keeper. Do you wish for Gringotts to send a copy to the Auror Apartment?"

"Yes, please do." Well that solved one problem.

"Do you wish to enact your parent's wills?"

"Yes."

"Then I will send notices out to Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and what do you wish for me to do with Alice Longbottom's things?"

"Send them to her son, Neville Longbottom."

The goblin quickly scribbled a couple things on a notepad before he looked up. "Is there anything else you need, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could personally deliver the hope chest and other items to Severus Snape?" Harry asked politely. "And can I get copy of both my parents will as well?"

The goblin looked down at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I will have Rainhook retrieve the items. Now being as you are Lord Potter and the Black Heir there are certain things or duties you need to do." The goblin said before he pushed the boxes over to Harry.

"This is the Potter and Black rings. This one is the Potter Lordship ring," He gestured to the box with the Potter crest on it before opening it. The ring was set in white gold and a large ruby was setting in it. The ruby had a large P decorated in gold while the potter crest was in full color on both sides. There were runes engraved around the metal in which the ruby sat. "And this is the Black Heir ring," The box was black and had the Black crest engraved on the box lid. The crest was beautiful, decorated in black and silver. The shield part of the crest had two stars in the upper corners and an upward striped arrow in silver separated the top and bottom. The bottom had two swords crossing over with an infinity sign below the swords. On either side of the crest was two Thestrals rearing up on either side and at the bottom on a ribbon was the saying 'Toujours Pur' or Always Pure. The Ring on the other hand had a large black jewel set in silver. Like the Potter Ring it had a large decorative B with heir inscribed below it and it also had the crest on both sides with runes around the jewel.

"Since you are already Lord Potter, put the ring on your right pointer finger. Since you are of blood and are also inheriting the Black Heir ring, put it on you right middle finger." Harry did as he was told and was surprised to see the rings magically shrink to fit his fingers. Harry was also amazed to fill sentient magic in the rings and the gentle rush of familiar magic.

"The Rings act as Portkeys to any properties that either family holds, but they will also give you any information needed. The rings are sentient in their own way and have various safety magics built into them. To go to any properties state the name and location, you can also change the names by pressing your ring into the door of any location. Are there any other questions?" The goblin asked.

"What duties are expected from me as a Lord and Heir?" Harry asked.

"Since Lord Black is not here to take up his duties they fall under you. Basically as a Lord or Lord-Regent you must make sure that any Black family members are well taken care of. You have no remaining family as a Potter, but as a Black there are several members who fall under your control: Bellatrix LeStrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy, and Andromeda Tonks. I would suggest you take copies of both folders and pick up your family Grimoires from the family vaults; they should have information about Lordship duties. If not I suggest you go to Flourish and Botts to see if they have any or look in your vaults." The goblin said.

"Thank you." Harry's head was still spinning knowing he was related to Draco Malfoy of all people. He would need to think about that one for a while. "Is there an easier way to draw money from my vaults?" He asked the goblin.

"Yes, we have these cards," The goblin pulls out to Black cards that were plain as day, "that allow you to say any vault numbers connected to either family and withdraw the amount said. You have to press your wand and say the amount and it should appear. They also have a special protection magic surrounding it so no one can spend any money as the cards will only recognize your magic signature or anyone granted the right later. Do you wish to have two cards made for you, Mr. Potter-Black?"

"Yes, if you would please." Harry watched as the goblin muttered some strange words before the Potter Crest appeared on one and the Black Crest appeared on the other. The goblin than handed them to Harry, he of course put them in his moleskin pouch.

"Can I go to my Vaults, Mr. …?" Harry said questionably, not knowing who the goblin was.

"My name in Finnrig, Mr. Potter. Which one would you wish to start with?" The aged goblin said.

"How about the Evans Vault?"

~o0o~

The ride down was the same adrenaline rushing one as his first ride; it was almost akin to riding a rollercoaster. Harry had not been on one before, but he had seen a couple and he had been told that the rides were actually better than some rollercoasters that the muggleborns had been on. They stopped in front of the Vault and the Griphook quickly opened the vault for him.

Inside was a pile of gold, a couple of chest, a book shelf, and some other assorted things. Anything given away in the will was already taken out of the Vaults except for anything given to Severus Snape, but that was waiting for Harry when he left.

Harry shifted through the book shelf and found many interesting books before putting them away in his pouch. He took his mother's journals and stashed them into his bag for safe keeping. He also found a green knapsack with black embroidering on the seams. He quickly found out that the knapsack was like his moleskin pouch. He went to view inside the chest and found an old scrapbook.

Harry was surprised to see his mother and a younger looking Snape in many of the pictures. There were tiny inscriptions by each photo with the date, who was in the picture, and little sentences to go with each. There were also pictures of his grandparents and his Aunt Petunia as well. Alice Longbottom was in many of the pictures as well and other girls his mother had known. During sometime in the book the pictures of Severus Snape seemed to end and he found a small letter in the book.

_It saddens me greatly that Severus Snape has called me such a name. In truth I know it was because he was embarrassed in front of his 'enemies' and I laughed. I feel bad because I know of the home life that Severus endures and yet I had laughed at him when the marauders pranked him. Now that I have time to cool of I realized that our falling out was just as much of my folly as his. I wish to reconnect to him, but over these past months he has been very distant and hanging out with the 'wrong crowed'. I am just hoping that his loss of friendship has not caused him to join the Dark Lord. I know that the other Slytherin upper years that he hangs out with are already mostly Death Eaters. I fear for him, I really fear for him. Severus was my first friend in this world and has guided me through dark times, I just wish that I can atone and rebuild our friendship before it is too late. Even now his face haunts me, the look on his face when he desperately begged for me to forgive him, but in my foolishness I pushed him away. I'm so sorry, Severus, so sorry. _

So Snape had been his mother's friend until they had a falling out. Did he blame Harry for his father and hated him because his mother had cast their friendship aside? Harry just could not understand why the man had hated him so much.

He stashed the photo album in his bag before he looked through the other chest. He found a quilt that had been made by his great-great grandmother and carefully placed it in his bag. It was in the last chest that he came upon a beautiful locket. It was a beautiful silver locket with the Celtic tree of life on the front. Runes were carved in a circle around the knot and there was a small heart shape emerald in the middle of the tree's roots. When Harry opened the locket a lullaby played in a familiar voice that he guessed was his mother's. In one side was a picture of Harry with his parents and the other side had a picture of Snape and his mother in muggle clothing with Alice Longbottom. Harry quickly put the locket around his neck and fixed the latch before hiding it under his shirt. Harry exited his mother's vault vowing to come back and explore more later when he wasn't in a hurry.

The ride down to the Potter Vault was actually longer than the one to the Evans Vault. When they came upon the Vault, Harry was surprised when the goblin ordered him to cut his hand and place it on the vault door. "They are warded so that only blood can enter." The doors opened and Harry was amazed to see how much gold he had within the vault.

There were dozens of books shelves as high as the ceiling and glass cases of weapons or other rare items. Harry was even surprised to see magically sleeping animals in some of the cases that were nothing more than babes or rare plants that he had never even heard of. There was of course a case of wands that were owned by various family members and below the case was a case that lay the family Grimoire.

Harry carefully unlatched the glass case and extracted the thick tomb. He felt the book's magic reach out to his and touch his, the magic danced over his before disappearing back into the book. He carefully placed it in his knapsack before looking at other books. He found journals written by his father and something called 'Marauders Guide' written by his father and some other people. He also placed that in his bag with the other books he collected. Harry also found several Lordship books and placed those in his knapsack as well.

Harry also found a trunk with his father's name inscribed in it. He took the picture album and other books that weren't in the school curriculum from the trunk. Harry decided that he would come back and explore another day.

The Black Family Vault weren't far from the Potter Family Vault. Harry repeated the same procedure on the door to the Black Family Vault. Inside the vault was a huge mound of gold and weapons decorated the wall. There were six or so book shelves with very, very rare tombs resting in them. They also had the wands of family members decorating one wall and portraits of past family members as well. Harry picked up the family Grimoire and was surprised to have the same reaction to the book as he had to the Potter Family Grimoire. There were also a potion store, a herbology store, and some eggs of magical creatures that were rare. Harry was also surprised to find different animals in a deep sleep like the ones in the Potter Vault.

Most of the animals preserved were various magical serpents and Harry was surprised to even see a couple of Basilisk as well. There were also something called a Grimvel and a Nundu. The Nundu actually looked like a cheetah on steroids in his opinion, but this one had black fur with ruby spots. The Grimvel looked like a puppy and the plaque said that they were created when a Grim bred a smilodon fatalis (a magical ancestor of the Nundu) and then later bred one of the wolf ancestors.

They were classified as highly dangerous, but very protective and loyal to their owner. This one was but a puppy and would bind to the person that awoke the creature. Its fur was a deep red with hints of blond and silver. There were black ocelot markings all over the animal and stripes on its fur legs. The picture showed that the animal would retain most of its large cat build, but would have a broad face and the looks of a dog as well. It closely resembled a saber-tooth tiger, but the fur was very thick and the face was that of a wolf. It did have the saber fangs though.

Harry decided that he would either choose this as his familiar or one of the more deadly snakes. He would first have to find a house and see from there. With that thought in mind, Harry left the Vaults. He would have to find one of the properties or buy one, he would have to give his Potion professor the things that had been willed to him by Harry's parents, find out who Remus Lupin was, and make sure Sirius Black was freed from imprisonment. Harry silently mused that his life just liked to be annoyingly complicated for him.

That was just his luck after all.

* * *

_a/n: I am hoping I did not ramble on and on in this chapter, I also hope there was not many grammatical errors either. Please review and tell me what you guys thank!_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Sorry for the wait. Had to deal with moving and crap... and then not moving... really it is just a mess. :P Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Our Misery **

During the summer, Severus Snape spent his time mostly at Prince Manor and rarely went back to Hogwarts. He enjoyed the solitary that it brought him and the peace that could not be found in a school full of dunderheads. He was currently lounging in the sitting room that was connected to his study and the library while reading the recent discoveries on potions in the magazine _'The Potion Master Inquiry'_. So far this summer had been uneventful, but it had truthfully been only a few days since school had let out. He was hoping that it would stay that way.

Severus was startled when a large owl flew through the open window and landed on the table before him bearing a letter stamped with the Gringotts symbol. He was sure that all of his account details had been taken care of lately; maybe someone had willed him something? But as far as Severus knew no one he had known or been friends with had died. Quickly untying the letters from the owl, Severus opened it and begin to examine the contents of the letter.

_Lord Prince, _

_Gringotts wishes to inform you that the Potter Wills have been opened and the contents inside the wills have been taken care of. We were to inform you of the items willed to you by Lillian and James Potter. Lillian Potter has given you a copy of her potion journals and a hope chest that once belonged to her. James Potter has formally asked for your forgiveness in death and has also willed you several rare potions ingredients and tombs. Attached to your letter are copies of both wills and letters that we were instructed to give to you by Lillian Potter once her will was read. _

_Potter Account Manager_

_Rainhook _

Severus was frozen in shock. He had already thought that the Potter Wills had been read soon after their death. He knew that Lily and him had a falling out of sorts, but never had repaired the damage done to their relationship after that. James Potter had been his childhood bully and was the one person who had taken away his most precious item in life: Lily Evans, his childhood and only true friend. To see that maybe Lily had forgiven him and the James Potter had willed him something was just too much.

Severus opened Lily's will first and read through the contents. His heart wanted to burst out of his chest when he read her will. His hands were shaking and a deep pang of guilt shot through him. He quickly unfolded Potter's will and was surprised by the contents within it. It also made him feel worse in the long run. Finally Severus opened Lily's letter.

_Dear Sev, _

_I am sorry you know. We should never have let that incident come between us like it did. I regret laughing at James joke more than anything. I wished for you to be here and I constantly fill gaping who in my heart were you once were. It aches day and night; sometimes I stay up at night and deeply regret our falling out. Your face haunts me in my dreams because I knew that this was my fault as much as it was yours, but I was so much worse. You came back to me and begged, Sev and I turned you away in your time of need because my stupid pride had been hurt. It seems that it may have caused more harm than good in the long run. _

_When I found out I was pregnant and then gone into hiding, I knew then and there that I wished for you to be the godfather of my only child. James was upset at first and I gave him a sound thrashing for his words. You are my child's godfather and I would not have it any other way. _

_I was going to tell you after we came out of hiding. I am scared though, Peter, our secret keeper is acting strange. He seems so nervous and lately he has been acting really shifty. Anyway, please take care of my baby for me if anything happens to James and me. I love you, Severus and hope you never have to read this letter. _

_Love,_

_Lils_

Severus stared at the page in shock and tears were flowing down his face. Lily had loved him after all, but his errors had lost them their friendship. The pain of that moment would always follow him through life and if that wasn't bad enough he had been horrible to his godson.

Lily forgive him.

~o0o~

Harry was having fun. The first thing he had done when he had gotten out of Gringotts was get a whole new wardrobe, both magical and muggle. He had several sets of regular black robes and a leather jacket for when he went out into the muggle world. Jeans and black slacks had been next on his list followed closely by t-shirts and button ups in various colors. Harry had also gotten some dragon hide combat boots and a wand holder from Ollivander's wand shop along with a wand care kit.

Harry had carefully packed Snape's Items in a bag that the goblins had provided him, along with a Portkeys that took him to the edge of Snape's wards around his house. He figured that he would probably take Snape's stuff to him and then start searching around his properties. Harry had to find out what he needed to get repaired and which house he would want to live in.

Taking out the Portkeys which was a piece of string Harry said the password, "Serpent Hive." He was then sucked of his feet and it felt like there was a hook pulling on his navel. When he landed it was in on his back sprawled out across grass. Harry really hated traveling by Wizarding means. A few cleaning charms later, Harry look presentable and started his way up the house.

Well it really wasn't a house, but a manor really. The House was surrounding by a large gated in lawn that was probably more than fifty acres. It was well cared for and the grass was lush, but cut short. In the distance Harry could see what looked to be a massive greenhouse, a stable, and a garden of to the side. The manor itself was regal, but held a cold feel to it. It was three stories tall and several of the rooms had a balcony while one room had an entire wall of glass, which Harry thought was probably a sunroom. His professor was most certainly either a pureblood or a half-blood at least; this entire property spoke of old family money.

Harry was surprised he had not seen hide nor hair of his potion professor. Did he have no wards? Several of the pure-blood students that he knew had a large amount of wards around their house. Harry whistled softly as he made his way up the steps and knocked on the door. He of course did not see a doorbell, so he guessed knocking was what you are supposed to do.

A few minutes later the door was opened by a house elf. The house elf was wearing a black butler outfit with what he assumed was his potion professor's family crest on the breast pocket. It flapped its ear and looked at him through narrowed, suspicious eyes. "What can I do for you, sir?" The house elf asked. Harry was surprised to find that it spoke correctly and sounded educated.

"I am a student of Professor Snape and I have something of his. Is he here right now?" Harry asked politely.

"What is your name?" The house elf enquired.

"My name is Harry Potter."

"You will wait here while I see if Master Snape wishes to see you." The house elf closed the door in Harry's face.

"Well that was different." Harry said in bewildered meant.

~o0o~

Severus was surprised when his Spare, his house elf, appeared in his sitting room. "What is it, Spare?" Severus said in a monotone voice.

"There is a young sir here by the name of Harry Potter requesting you done at the door. He said he was here to give you something, Master Snape. Should I let him into the sitting room or do you wish for Spare to get rid of him?" The house elf asked.

"Please bring him to up, Spare." The house elf nodded before disappearing.

Severus sighed; he did not know what to do about the Potter brat. Lily had wanted him to take care of the boy, but he was living with his relatives. He seemed happy enough to live there, but they spoiled the boy something horrible because he had no manners at all. Severus was pretty sure that the lack of manners came from his father's genetics and not Lily's.

The door opened up and revealed a different boy from the one he had seen at the end of the year feast. Severus could see the faint hint of a bruise on his collar bone and he was surprised to see that the boy was that skinny. He had never noticed that the boy was the skinny; he had looked to be much better before he left this summer. It had only been a week, so that would mean that the boy would have already been underweight when he left school. That worried Severus.

The boy was currently wearing black slacks and green button up shirt with pearl snap buttons. It looked descent on him and his hair fell down to his shoulders in large, black curls much like Lily's hair. The boy was wearing silver framed glasses that made his eyes stand out even more against his pale skin. Stylish dragon hide combat boots were quite expansive and made Severus raise his eyebrow, defiantly spoiled. He could also see the faint outline of a wand holder under the boy's right sleeve. Harry was also carrying a familiar green knapsack that Lily had once toted around and he saw the hint of a necklace chain around the boy's neck.

"Mr. Potter, I was rather surprised to see you here. Do you not annoy me enough at school that you wish to ruin my summer too?" Severus said in a harsh manner that left no room for frivolous talk.

The boy seemed to pale, his body language seemed to be fighting the flight or fight signals he was getting by the way he twitched. Than to Severus amazement the boy's entire being seemed to change and his face grew cold leaving no emotion in its wake. He had never seen the boy do anything like this.

"I came here to give you things willed to you by my mother and father. After that I was planning on to leave." The boy said. He pulled his knapsack to the front and then pulled out a familiar Gringotts bag.

He handed it over to Severus who quickly grabbed the bag from his hand. He reached inside the bag and pulled out the hope chest from Lily. He was surprised to see it was the one that he and Lily had made together in muggle school, later they had engraved the beautiful carving of the Lily and Raven on the lid with their wands.

He opened the mahogany chest to find Lily's potion journals, her journals from her school years, a scrapbook she had made of them, a stash of potion ingredients, A few pictures of her and the brat, and then to his amazement he found a memory ball with a note attached.

_Dear Severus, _

_I filled the memory ball with all my potion ideas and theory, along with thoughts of spells that could be created. There are also happy memories from our friendship and quite a bit more in there. _

_Love Lily_

It brought up an emotion welling up in his heart that he had not felt since his true friend had died. He felt a tear well up in his eye and fall down his cheek. Severus was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Were you and my mother friends? I mean I know my dad had lots of friends and everyone tells me that I am just like him. They also said my dad was a nice guy and all and they all say I have my mother's eyes and such but they never-"Harry's rambling and hopeful face fell when Severus looked up.

This brat was starting to ramble on about his father, did he have no respect. Not only that but this brat was also the reason his Lily was dead. He was also a brat and acted like his arrogant father, not even trying to stay out of trouble. He was nothing like his mother and was everything like his father, a spoiled arrogant brat! Something that Lily had hated.

"You are nothing like your mother! She would have despised how you had turned out! She would have been sickened that her own child had turned out into something she had despised in her school years! I hope you feel miserable because you are the one who caused her death! Did you know that, Potter?" Severus said harshly, rage in his eyes. Harry looked as if he had been stricken.

"The Dark Lord attacked your parents because of you. Lily would not have died if it was not because of you. If that wasn't bad enough you're reckless and try to get yourself killed each year! How can you disregard their sacrifice?" Severus yelled harshly, his whole body shaking in rage.

Harry was pale and tears were running down his face, his whole body shaking in terror and shame. Severus did not seem to notice for he continued. "I don't know why Lily would want me to take care of you. I want nothing to do with you, murder! If anything I wish I would never have to see you again. No get out and never return!"

Severus never saw the boy as he broke down and disappeared into the night. In his rage he threw the table over smashing the two bottles of fire-whiskey on the floor were they shattered. His anger and sorrow took over his drunken self as he collapsed into a sobbing mess.

* * *

_a/n: DON'T Hate me, please! Okay, so I love Severus because he is such a complex character, but this is the first time I have written about him. So yes, Severus was drunk when Harry came to his house and he is not in his right mind when he talks to Harry. Everyone has to remember that Harry is abused, so he is going to have issues. Also, many people always talk about his father and usually not his mother, so he would jump on the chance to know anything about his mom. _

_To Lala: Yes, Harry surviving the Killing curse would be known around the world. He is probably not tracked like he is in Europe and Asia, but he would be in history books because he survived the something that was unsurvivable, that and he did vanquish Lord Voldemort. _

_More pen pal letters up next!_


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: I know I was evil last chapter, but this chapter I am practically a villan... lol. Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Harry walked and walked, as the rain poured down from the skies above and the storm raged around him. The numbing cold seemed to be forgotten in the presence of the extreme pain he felt in his heart. Was it true? Had he brought his parents death on them? Snape never seemed a one to lie about something like this and in all his years of schooling, Snape had never told him one lie. It made his heart ache all the more.

It was hard to know that his own godfather wanted nothing to do with him. Harry had gone through his whole life never knowing love. The Dursleys had never touched him except for a descending fist or a harsh slap and they never gave him the reassurance a young child needed. Every day they had made it known that Harry was an ungrateful brat that was worthless in the eyes of the world and nothing but a freak. Ron and Hermione were friends, but this last year had taught Harry that even friends weren't to be trusted. So Harry really shouldn't have gotten his hopes up with Snape of all people.

Closing his eyes, Harry let out a soft sob of grief. It was not like anyone would see his tears through the rain any way. The wind whipped through the trees and stung his checks with the force of the rain, but Harry ignored it. He had been in worse situations.

For one second in his life, Harry had thought that Snape of all people could finally be that someone to love him, but like everything else in his life it was not to be. The Dursleys would surely be laughing at his stupidity right now.

~0o0~

Severus Snape woke up to Spare shaking him and there was a very, very angry look on the elf's face. "Young Master has left in the pouring rain and has not come back." The elf said, Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose and winced as the throbbing pain in his head.

"Spare, I need you to go get a hangover potion." Severus said to the elf that quickly disappeared in order to get it. The elf reappeared with a potion vile and quickly gave it to Severus.

Severus sighed as his hangover disappeared. He almost winced when he thought of things he had said to the Potter bra- his godson. Harry Potter was his godson and he had said some of the worst things that could be said to the boy. Severus's common sense had fled him when the boy had mentioned his father's name. James Potter had been his childhood bully and tormentor sense day one.

"Spare, do you know where Harry went?" Severus had the memory of the boy running out and then passing out on the floor sometime after.

"Spare already told you that the young Master ran out into the storm last night and has not returned." The elf said. Severus sighed, surely the boy had more common sense then that! _'It's not like the boy was in his right mind after the things you said. He could be dead right now because of you._' The thought slithered in his mind he gulped, hoping the boy was not dead or seriously hurt.

"Spare do you know were Harry is?" House elves could sense people even under wards. The house elf's ears twitched and his face seemed to be screwed up in concentration.

"Yes, Spare can sense young Master Harry. He is under wards; would you like Spare to go check on Master Harry for you, sir?" The elf asked.

"No, I am going to go take a shower and then I will sort this mess out." Severus said as he got up and moved towards his room.

0o0

Harry yawned as the morning light streamed through the windows and smiled faintly. Even though Snape had rejected him last night, he was happy to be some were else besides the Dursleys. He sat up and groaned in pain. His head was pounding and his stomach felt sick. Great, he was probably coming down with something for being out in the rain.

Harry looked around his room. The walls were painted a pale green with brown trimming; the floors were hardwood with a dark green carpet by the fireplace. There was a large bay window in the corner with a window seat and plush green pillows were he could sit at. There were book shelves on both sides of the fire place and two black leather longue chairs sat in front of the fire place with a wooden table between them. Harry's bed had black silk sheets and a black comforter with green threading while the pillows were green as well. The bed also had a light green canopy that made hanging from the wooden frame. Besides his bed was a nightstand made of oak with delicate carvings on the side.

Sighing as a satisfied sensation went through him when he stretched; Harry got up of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. The bathroom was beautifully crafted. The floor was made of white tile with black diamonds on each tile and the walls were painted a soft green. The sink had a large counter with a mirror framed in silver above while the counter top was black marble. Harry almost giggled when he saw how large the tube was and he thought it looked much like a Jacuzzi with the jets in the side, but it was in fact just a very large garden tub. There was also a shower in the corner with glass walls that looked like it would fit three to four people in it very easily.

Harry quickly got his bath done because he was curious if any of his pen pals had written him back. Dressed in black sweats and a red t-shirt Harry crawled back in bed before ordering his house elf, Mipster, to get him some toast and orange juice. Pulling his writing stuff out of his moleskin pouch, Harry was happy to see that two parts of his Pen Pal Journal were glowing. He quickly opened the journal to the first section and started reading the reply his pen pal had written.

_Hello Hadrian, _

_Our school did not really send us anything about our pen pals other than your names, age, and school level. I do in fact speak English, but my accent makes it difficult to understand sometimes. My native tongue is Hungarian, but I also know German. I also play seeker for my Quidditch team and I am currently being scouted for one of the professional teams. I love also love Dueling Competitions and have in fact one a few. _

_Durmstrang is in a very cold climate, so it is often cold there. We have dueling instructors and a large library. Unlike Hogwarts, we are not separated into houses, but are in fact separated by age groups. The grounds are quite large and we have stables for quite a few different magical creatures including unicorns. We have many magical beings that go to school as well including werewolves, vampires, and nymphs. Is it true that Hogwarts does not allow magical creatures in school? _

_You were introduced to the magical world when you were eleven? Has anyone given you the correct books on Wizarding customs? I believe that the Potters are in fact a long line of lords, so you might want to check up on that. The Krums are also a long line of Lords, so if you need any information let me know. _

_So what are you doing for the summer, Hadrian? _

_Victor Krum_

Harry was delighted because Victor seemed like an alright guy and not someone like Ron had said that the people from Durmstrang are like. He quickly penned back a reply.

**Victor, **

**You are really being scouted by professionals? That's really cool. My Head of House, Ms. McGonagall, said that since I was the youngest seeker in a century that I would probably be scouted when I was older. I am just hoping that they will want me for my talent and not my name. You also Duel in the circuit? Is it fun? What's the age limit? It sounds like fun. I love Dueling and it might be something that I would like to do. **

**Sadly, Hogwarts does not let Magical Creatures in. I think it is because most of the school board is made of bigots or people that are do not understand Magical Creatures. What are vampires like? I have never met one before or a werewolf for that matter and I have never heard of a nymph. **

**Yeah I was introduced to the magical world when I turned eleven. I didn't even know I was famous until I was told about my parents and the dark lord before then I had believed that they had died in a muggle accident. My relatives don't like magic, so they never told me. I never was given the magical introduction book like the rest of the muggleborns and half-bloods that did not know about magic, I found my mothers in her old school trunk and picked up a few books from the Potter Library to learn more about my Lord status. If there is anything I don't know or don't understand would you be willing to answer my questions? **

**Well I have been emancipated because I took up Lord Status at the start of summer and have decided to live in one of the properties that I own. I was hoping to have a fun summer, so I might do some exploring and a little traveling. Honestly this is the first time I have actually been able to enjoy my summer and explore the Wizarding World, anything you suggest? **

**What are you doing for the summer? **

**Harry Potter **

Satisfied that his letter sounded all right and friendly, Harry sent it to Victor before turning to the next section to see that Severine had replied to his letter as well.

_Dear Hadrian, _

_Thanks for the information; our school did not give us information packets. They just told us your name, age, and schooling level. My school is more like a lavish palace than anything and most of the classes are heavy in theory. We have Dueling chambers to practice magic and other designated areas. Most of the people who go to my school are females or of Veela descent. My school is very traditional and we have classes in Wizarding tradition every day. My native tongue is French, but I can speak English as well. It is one of the required classes in school because many of us wish to travel when we are older. I usually brew potions in my spare time for the infirmary for the Potions Club. I also Duel during my free time and practice simple runic technics as well. This summer I have managed to get an apprenticeship to a retired Master Warder who is actually one of the best in the field. I am very excited because I wish to become a warder after I graduate from school. _

_What of your summer plans, Hadrian? You must enjoy your summer. I have heard many things about you through the grape vine, but I am not willing to judge you so from gossip. _

_Severine Krijger_

Harry frowned at the last part. He was glad that Severine had refrained from judging him based on gossip and was concerned that any type of gossip had reached that far. Then again maybe the paper had circulated that far?

**Severine Krijger, **

**I am glad that you have decided not to judge me based on the gossip you've heard. I had not realized that any type of gossip had reached you that far away, but then again I should not have been surprised. Anyway, so you wish to be a master warder? That sounds like an interesting job. I am not sure what I want to do after I graduate. Many people expect me to follow in my father's footsteps and become an Auror, but I am not for sure if that is what I want to do. **

**So far my summer has been okay. I believe that I am going to travel some in a week or so, but I haven't yet decided. Do you know of any places that are interesting? I haven't been in the Wizarding World that much, so any advice would be great. **

**Harry Potter**

The letter was a little short, but Harry guessed it would work for now. Harry closed the book and set it on the stand after sending the letter. He felt a little sick still and decided it was probably best to just go to sleep for a while. He probably just had a small cold after all, nothing sleep wouldn't fix.

* * *

_a/n: Hoped you liked this chapter! Severus will probably catch up with Harry later... maybe. I haven't decided yet, so I have put a poll up! Please vote so I can type up the next chapter. Also reviews feed my mind... :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: I know it has been a long wait and I am very sorry, but I am currently at my great-grandmother's house because my land lord is a douche... seriously! We are kind of in a mid-move, so my updates might be a little speratic until I go back to my dad's house._

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

Severus Snape was in a bit of a stitch at the moment for several reasons: His godson was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the son of his most hated enemy (besides the Dark Lord and Death Eaters) but also the son of his beloved Lily. If that wasn't bad enough the boy was conceited and arrogant just like his father. Then there was the matter of his explosion last night towards said godson and while he had been drinking lots of Fire Whiskey he was still at fault.

So this was how he found himself looking at the memory ball of Lily, his best friend, in his study. He touched the ball with his wand and chanted the phrase for it to activate. The ball glowed briefly before a projection of Lily Potter appeared in front of Severus Snape.

"_Hello, Sev, if you are reading this than I am mostly likely dead and have been betrayed by Peter. I have given this to you for many reasons, but first I must talk to you on the matter of little Harry." _The image of Lily sighed before she took in a deep breath and Severus saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"_I know that you hated James with a passion and I do not blame you. I also know that our friendship was never mended and it was ended on a bad note, but I want you to know that even now I love you. I loved you so much Severus and I know that our friendship ended because of Pride and a bad word, but I want you to know that even right now I love you. So I am asking you to please take care of my son for me. James and I decided that you were the best choice in the matter. Not only would you balance out Sirius's bad habits, but you would be the calm in the storm for my son like you were for me. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I beg of you to take care of my son." _Lily was now crying and it made Severus's heart pang because he could do nothing to stop the tears.

"_There is also something else you must know about Harry, Severus." _Lily stopped and took in a deep breath before continuing. _"He seems to Metamorphmagus and has recently changed his appearance to liken his fathers, but he seems to have a fondness for green so his eyes stayed the same. He also can speak Parseltongue. James looked back in the family tree and was surprised to find out that he was both the heir to Gryffindor and a descendent of Slytherin." _Lily stated with a strained smile.

"_I got him a snake plushy the other day and charmed it to hiss. Harry hisses back at it and it's actually kind of cute. James was furious, but he calmed down after I gave him quite the tongue thrashing… and maybe a stinging hex or two to the rump._" Lily giggled behind her hand before continuing. _"Harry is such a fast learned as well. James almost had a heart attack the other day when Harry…"_

O0O

Severus Snape was sipping tea and his face was pale. Lily had talked so passionately about her child and how bright he was. To think that he had terrorized said child because of his resemblance to a dead man only to find out that he was a Metamorphmagus. The face he was wearing wasn't even his real face because Harry had tried to imitate his father.

The question was why hadn't the child reverted back after going to a different home? Maybe he should pay a visit to Harry's former guardians to question them, but first he would have to go to Gringotts to get everything solidified. After everything was said and done, Severus would bring his godson to Prince Manor and hopefully have a sit down of major proportions. He knew that Harry wouldn't want anything to do with him now, but he would have to come to an understanding with him soon, with that in mind Severus Snape flooed into Gringotts.

0o0o0

Twenty minutes later Severus Snape was talking to both the Manager of the Prince Vaults and the Manager of the Black & Potter Vaults. Legally, as Harry's Godfather he could overturn Harry's impending emancipation, but Severus Snape knew that this would not gain any favor with the boy. Besides I something happens to him, the boy would have to have a safety net.

Rainhook and Varicosity (Prince Vault Manager) were sitting across from Severus Snape as the talked about the boy. "Do you wish for me to do anything with the vaults?" As the right of Guardian, Severus Snape had complete control of the boys' money until he reached maturity. He was currently looking over any financial spending over the years and was rightfully mad.

There were withdraws every month by Albus Dumbledore of 1,000 thousand gallons and a transfer of 20,000 thousand Gallons to Molly Weasley's account which could also be assessed by Ron and Ginvera Weasley. Dumbledore had been paying the Weasley's since first year or at least those three. Harry was defiantly not going back to Hogwarts if Severus could help it because if this was very unethical. Even if Harry was an arrogant brat, Severus did not like it one bit that Harry was being stole from.

"Is there any way to get the money back that Dumbledore took from Harry? And the money given to Molly Weasley?" The goblins grinned evilly before talking, "Yes. All you have to do is-"

Hours later, Severus Snape was satisfied that action would be taken against Dumbledore's theft and the three Weasley's treachery. All the money would be returned would a ten percent fee on the thieving people that would in return b given to the goblins. They would also be judged by goblin court and the ministry would be unable to be given add unless they wanted to break the treaty.

Severus had also completed the papers to gain the complete guardianship of one Harry James Potter and now all he had to do was find out where Harry was. As the new guardian of Hadrian James Potter, his full name, Severus Snape had decided to pick him up from the address that the goblins had given him. He also had the apparition coordinates near the house in a little park where he wouldn't be noticed by the muggles when he apparated in.

Stepping outside the Leaky Cauldron, Severus focused on the coordinates and his mind before the familiar sensation of being pulled through a tube came over him. When he opened his eyes he was in a run-down park that looked like no one had been to in years to actually play in. There were signs of vandalism on the swing set and the fence, probably done by a gang that lived around here.

Severus quickly strolled out of the park and towards the path his wand had made for him by saying the point-me charm. It was very useful once master and Severus was happy that he had taken the time to actually learn the charm. When Severus first saw the neighborhood in which Potter had living in and he sneered… _everything was just so… Perfect! _All the houses looked the same besides the cars, the numbers, and the sparsely decorated lawn ornaments. It was just so muggle-ish that it made him sick.

When he arrived at Privet Drive Number Four he quickly knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did he was surprised to see his old nemesis from before school and the girl that had once hurt his Lily so much. She looked the same in all honesty, the same lean-bony frame and gaunt face with the long neck that reminded him of a horse or giraffe. This woman had none of the beauty that her sister had and you wouldn't have guessed they were related unless told.

The said women pointed her finger at him and a sneer so ugly it would have made babies cry crossed her face, "Snape! What are you doing here?!"

"It seems that we are in the need of a very long chat, Tunney." Severus Snape said with a sneer at the sister of his best friend. Then and there, Severus new that this was going to be a very long day as Petunia Dursley let him inside the house very unwillingly.

A very long day indeed.

* * *

_a/n: Cliffy... what will happen at the Dursleys and how will our potion master react? _


	6. Teaser

**A/N:** _This is a notice for everyone that is currently following my stories right now. I am currently living with my grandmother because we got kicked out of our last house and our looking for one at the moment. My mom and dad our looking, but they haven't found one... so we are going to float over to my uncles so they can look for one in that area. The problem with this is that we won't have interenet and I won't be able to post any chapters, so I am sorry to say that I won't be uploading any new chapters until at least August 20 something because that is the time I will be heading to my Father's house for the school year. I am really sorry about that guys, but I promise to keep working on the story. When I post again I will post all the chapters I have written in a very timely period. Thanks for every review, follow, or message you guys have sent me :) Sorry about the delay!_

_Here is a little teaser to a story I am currently working on:_

* * *

Harry was happy that something good had come out of the terrible events surrounding the ending of his fourth year of schooling at Hogwarts and the Twi-Wizard Tournament. After the fake Moody had been apprehended and revealed as Barty Crouch Jr., the Death Eater had been interrogated to the full extent legally possible about the events of Voldemort's Rebirth and a few other cases, his Godfather had been cleared of all charges when they had found out Peter was still alive and very much a servant of Voldemort. This meant that Harry had been able to actually spend his summer months with his Godfather and Professor Lupin (Who had turned out to be just as much as a godfather as Sirius). Dumbledore had of course tried to make Harry go to the Dursley's stating something about Blood Wards and protections until Harry had pointed out that Voldemort could touch him now. Harry may have also said that he might run away if Dumbledore forced him into going back to his relative's house. That had shout him up pretty quick like and ended with Harry being scalded pretty badly by Mrs. Weasley, but it had been totally worth it in his mind.

His Godfather had brought Harry to the Black Manor for the summer, one of the only things from the Black Legacy that his Godfather had actually liked, which sat on quite a bit of land surrounded by a vast forest the rivaled the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts with both its dangerous animals and in mere size. Sirius had given Harry a Portkey back to the manor knowing that it would be useless to try and stop Harry from trying to enter the forest to explore as a safety caution. Harry aching to explore the forest as soon as he could slipped on the Portkey and quickly out in the danger zone. This is also how he came to be in the position that he was in now.

It was his fiftieth time (he actually hadn't counted, but he had been in the forest quite a bit and he was assuming it was that amount) in the forest that he actually stumbled across trouble. Surprisingly it hadn't been in the form of a giant spider, a werewolf, or even a blood thirsty wolf (okay he may be dramatic, but seriously look at his track record). No it was in the form of and egg on the ground. Harry had immediately been attracted to it upon first entering the little clearing. It was sitting in a small puddle and the size of a chicken egg; it was also weirdly discolored as if it had been dyed by a little kid for Easter. The egg was a pale green with little red and blue spots decorated it randomly.

Being paranoid for once, Harry looked around the clearing because he was sure that if there was an egg than the parent had to be somewhere. It was basic logic and he also seen movies were people had taken the young of creatures only to meet a gruesome death later on. So Harry decided to climb a tree and wait to see if the parent to the egg would come by any time soon. So Harry waited and waited and ate some lunch because he was hungry and waited some more before finally decided that the egg was all by its lonesome and without a parent. Climbing down the tree he poked the egg curiously with a wand and felt the thrum of energy pour out from the egg. The egg was defiantly alive then and Harry just couldn't leave it out here were it could die because of some random creature. The egg was cute after all and he had quite the soft spot for little creatures. So carefully Harry picked up the egg and placed it carefully in his before making his way out of the forest. He did not want to break it after all.

The next few days were spent in the library trying to identify just what type of egg he had found, so far he knew that it was some type of serpent or reptile. Without Remus or Sirius being the wiser he had stolen an incubator out of the extensive animal care storage rooms of the barn outside to house his egg in. Harry wanted his project to stay his project and he also did not want to have either of his parental figures yell at him for bringing home a strange magical egg that could be dangerous. Honestly, he didn't see what could be dangerous about the Easter colored egg and it seemed innocence enough.

Sirius had gotten suspicious at first because Harry was not the person to sit down and read, it just wasn't a part of his personally, but after telling Sirius that he was researching something for a defense project his Godfather had not thought anything about it. Remus though had questioned him thoroughly though about his so-called defense project and Harry had told him it was about some of the magical creatures he had heard about. Both bases had been covered, so he was very much in the clear. Well that was until Ron came over in the next few days, but Ron kept his secrets. Molly might be someone to watch out for… maybe he could get Remus to spell his room against the female gender? No that would raise to many question, but then again he could tell Remus that Ginny was kind of creeping him. Seriously, it was kind of scary.

Making an annoyed noise, Harry dropped the book he was reading and made his way down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He had been in the library since breakfast and was getting hungry, so with his thought process completely broken he decided it was time to get some food. Whistling softly as he went Harry looked around searching for one of his Godfathers. When he entered the kitchen he was surprise to not only find Remus and Sirius, but also Snape. He cocked his head curiously to the side, thoroughly amused to see the Snape sipping tea while discussing something with Remus and Sirius going through papers muttering something about the stupid ministry.

He was not all together surprised to see Snape really; it was just that he had forgot that the full moon was not far off. Snape had been providing Remus with the Wolfsbane Potion all summer and Harry was grateful because he knew that the procedure was very painful for Remus during the change. Sirius and Snape still bickered like three year olds, but it did not seem to have as much hate behind it as it used to. Snape seemed to be more calm around Remus most of the time because Remus wasn't petty like Sirius could be at times. Even after Sirius had gone to his mind-healer meetings, he was still a tiny bit crazy from Azkaban.

Remus, as usual, was the first to spot him out of the other two. "Hello, Harry. How is your research project going?" Remus had a soft, tired smile on his face and it brought a pang of guilt to Harry's heart because he was lying to Remus in a way.

"I haven't found what I am looking for," Harry answered truthfully.

Snape looked at him with a calm face, but Harry could see the calculating curiosity in his eyes. "What are you researching, Potter?" Harry panicked for a moment, but made sure his face didn't show. Snape had always known when he lied, so he would just have to omit truth instead. Sometimes it was a good thing that he was half Slytherin.

"I was curious about some of the different magical creatures I had come across and I realized that there was some I didn't know about, so I was doing some extra studying." Harry said with a calm, steady voice.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry somehow knowing that Harry was hiding something like he always did. "I see, how productive." Snape said before going back to his conversation with Remus about a new discovery in potions.

"So, Pup… are you excited for the Weasleys to come over?" Sirius asked with his usual enthusiasm. Harry eyes twitched in the annoyance that was to come.

"Is there some way to prevent females from coming into my room?" Harry asked, Sirius looked at him with a funny look on his face.

"Why would you want to do that, Pup?" Sirius asked curiously, Remus and Snape had stopped their conversation to see what was going on.

"Ginny really gives me the creeps… I really don't want her in my room." Harry said honestly and the trio's eyebrows went up.

"Why does she creep you out?" Remus asked softly with concern in his voice that made Harry fidget uncomfortably.

"Well she follows me around, spies on me, and all around stalks me. Ron and the twins tried to stop her from doing it, but she doesn't listen to them. Hermione even tried, but she just thought Hermione wanted me all to herself." Harry said in frustration.

"I see." Remus said sharing a look with the other two men. "We will set something up," And with that the conversation had ended.

It was two days later that the egg hatched under the full moon. Harry had been awakened from his sleep when he had heard strange chirp-hiss like noise coming from the incubator. Curiously, but also cautiously, Harry had approached the incubator and peered inside. The tiny little snake creature was making baby hissing noises that made no sense to Harry. The snake-hatchling was a beautiful shade of teal-green with a small red tuff on its head in the shape of a V. Reaching a hand inside he started to talk in Parseltongue.

_"Welcome to the world, little one." _Harry hissed softly the snake as he scooped it into his hand and brought it close to his face. The snake hissed and to Harry it sounded the equivalent to the sound of a baby cooing. _"I wonder what you are. No matter, I will raise you until your old enough to be on your own." _Harry said decisively and placed the baby snake in aquarium.

The aquarium bottom was covered in very soft grass and there was a heating rock along with a small rock with a cave shaped into the side. There was also a small indent on the aquarium floor in which Harry had put little water into it. The whole aquarium had several heating charms and detector charms that were used for animals, so it was safe for the baby snake. He had prepared it knowing that the egg would most likely produce a reptile and wanted to prepare. That reading had paid off in many ways because he now knew what to expect from the baby snake.

Harry quickly collected the egg shell and mucous from the hatching before placing it into a potions jar with a preserving charm on it. There were many things from animals that could be used in potions and some of the things came from snakes, so it might be usable in the future when he found out what type of snake he had. Harry cooed softly at the snake in Parseltongue before crawling into bed for a good night sleep.

When he woke in the morning Harry quickly checked on the snake-hatchling only to find it sleeping in the rock cave. Harry looked at it in wonder for a few moments before he quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Remus and Sirius were already sitting their half-awake while drinking down coffee like it was nothing. Harry quickly pulled out the premade chocolate chip waffle batter and set to work making chocolate chip waffles with bacon on the side.

Remus was pretty happy when he set the waffles on the table. Remus was such a chocolate addict. Maybe they should have an intervention? No, Harry would let Remus have his addiction to chocolate. Shaking his strange thoughts away, Harry sat down and scarfed down the food.

"Pup, I think I am going to hit the hay. I'm pretty tired." Sirius said and Remus nodded in agreement before adding his bit into the conversation.

"Thanks for the Breakfast, Harry." Remus said before yawning. All his food was already gone because after a night of running around, Remus had quite the appetite.

"You are welcome. Leave you plates and head to bed, I'll get the dishes." Harry said. Remus went to say something, but must have realized whatever he was going to say was already a moot point. He smiled instead tiredly before heading upstairs with Sirius.

Harry loved his room. It was so open and bright, a much needed difference from his room at the Dursley's. The walls were painted a light lavender color with light oak floors with silver trim. All the furniture was made of purpleheart wood. His bed was king sized and had black silk covers with royal purple sheets and pillows. There was a big open bay window that had black throw pillows and a silver cushion pad, so he could sit comfortably to read or nap in the window (Harry was pretty sure it could fit up to three people). He had a long dresser pushed up to the opposite wall by the door that had his aquarium and other knick knacks on it in a very organized fashion. In between the door to his closet and bathroom was a large brick fire place. In front of the fire place was a lush white rug with the Black crest decorating it. There was two plush black leather wingback chairs in opposite corners of the rug and sitting in-between the chairs was a black leather couch big enough to seat three. Harry had also gotten two adult sized royal purple bean bags to lounge in. Above the fire place mantle was the Potter Crest while pictures of his friends, family, and other things were on the mantle.

By the window was a mahogany desk that had once belonged to his mother. The desk had passed through the eldest females of through his grandmother's line, but his grandmother had given it Lily because Petunia had never wanted it. In all honesty the desk was very beautifully crafted and even more so with the intricate carved flowers and animals in the wood. Harry had to admit it wasn't the most masculine piece of furniture, but he loved it for the simple fact of being his mothers. He hadn't been able to leave it in storage, so it had ended up in his room.

Luna, to Harry's delight, had given him fairy lights. Fairy lights were orbs of lights that could be charmed different colors and would float near the ceiling. He had been delighted when he had seen them and had immediately placed them in his room with the help of Sirius. His ceiling was charmed to show the night sky and glow like it during the night; it showed different constellations depending on the time of the day and month. Harry felt so at home in his room.

Harry was nervous. It was the day the Weasleys would be coming over. To Harry's delight, Sirius and Remus had in fact charmed his room so that Ginny or Mrs. Weasley could not come it without his permission (the only girl keyed into the wards was Hermione). His door also was password protected because he did not want the twins in there unsupervised… that was just asking for trouble of all sorts. The Weasleys would be over for dinner and then Ron would be staying a week or two with him.

The snake-hatchling had grown a tiny bit and Harry had named it already. He honestly could not help himself when the snake had cooed softly back to him in and almost reply hiss. He could not wait until the snake could hiss in real Parseltongue instead of baby talk. Harry had taken to talking to it every night about various things in his life and about snake habits among other things.

Harry almost jumped when the first Weasley fell out of the fire. Ron's face burned in embarrassment before he stood up to hug Harry, "Hello, mate. How's your summer been so far?" Just as Harry was about to reply to Ron the twins fell out of the fire place and swarmed him like angry hornets in a positive way. It wasn't long before Mrs. & Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all gathered around him talking at once.

Seeing that he was slightly uncomfortable, Sirius quickly ushered them all into the sitting room so they could all talk. It was not soon before all the kids besides Percy had slipped out to the back yard in order to laze around without the adults. Harry, Ron, and the twins rough housed for a bit until the grew to tired before deciding to just lay on the lush grass under the huge willow tree. Unlike the wimping willow, this tree wouldn't attack you.

The boys talked about their summers so far and the twins about their new products for next year. Harry was very proud that the Twi0Wizard winnings were farthings someone's dreams. It wasn't long before they were called into dinner and then before Harry noticed it he was leading Ron up to his room. He sighed before opening the door and letting Ron in.

The Fairy lights had dimmed and the enchantment on the night sky was up giving the room a cool look. Ron looked around before dropping his sack on the floor, "Nice room. Are we sharing the bed?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. The bed was big enough for at least four people, if not five. They quickly climbed in under the covers and went to sleep.


End file.
